


[Podfic of] Sansûkh

by TheSansukhEnsemble



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Collaboration, Happy Ending, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, SO MANY FUCKING PEOPLE OH GOD, Slow Build, safe for Dáin fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSansukhEnsemble/pseuds/TheSansukhEnsemble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which recovery takes time, the dead members of the Company take to watching Gimli as though he’s a soap opera, the living struggle with being left behind, Legolas is confused, Khuzdul is abused, and Thorin is four feet and ten inches of guilt and anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



cover art by CagetheSongBird

### Streaming Audio

### Download (right click+save as)

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/Sansukh/Sansu%cc%82kh%20Chapter%20One.mp3) | 00:35:25 | 33 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/owrexg6f0srsnpq/01_Sansu%CC%82kh_Chapter_One.m4b) | 00:35:25 | 41 MB  
  
### Crosspost

The podfic is also available on [tumblr](http://sansukhpodfic.tumblr.com/post/118470137435/sansukh-podfic-chapter-one-update) and will soon be available on the Audiofic Archive. Please see the accompanying tumblr post for all credits and attributions. Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

cover art by CagetheSongBird

### Streaming Audio

### Download (right click+save as)

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/Sansukh/Sansu%cc%82kh%20Chapter%20Two.mp3) | 00:48:52 | 45 MB  
---|---|---  
Podbook (Coming Soon) | 00:00:00 | 00 MB  
  
### Crosspost

The podfic is also available on [tumblr](http://sansukhpodfic.tumblr.com/post/123459325260/sansukh-podfic-chapter-two) and will soon be available on the Audiofic Archive. Please see the accompanying tumblr post for all credits and attributions. Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 3

cover art by CagetheSongBird

### Streaming Audio

### Download (right click+save as)

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/Sansukh/Sansu%cc%82kh%20Chapter%20Three.mp3) | 01:14:34 | 69 MB  
---|---|---  
Podbook (Coming Soon) | 00:00:00 | 00 MB  
  
### Crosspost

The podfic is also available on [tumblr](http://sansukhpodfic.tumblr.com/post/134078157060/sans%C3%BBkh-podfic-chapter-three) and will soon be available on the Audiofic Archive. Please see the accompanying tumblr post for all credits and attributions. Enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 4

cover art by CagetheSongBird

### Streaming Audio

### Download (right click+save as)

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/Sansukh/Sansu%CC%82kh%20Chapter%20Four.mp3) | 00:44:24 | 42 MB  
---|---|---  
Podbook (Coming Soon) | 00:00:00 | 00 MB  
  
### Crosspost

The podfic is also available on [tumblr](http://sansukhpodfic.tumblr.com/post/144068729715/sans%C3%BBkh-podfic-chapter-4) and will soon be available on the Audiofic Archive. Please see the accompanying tumblr post for all credits and attributions. Enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 5

cover art by CagetheSongBird

### Streaming Audio

### Download (right click+save as)

[MP3](http://ricky.parakaproductions.com/Sansukh/Sansu%CC%82kh%20Chapter%20Five.mp3) | 00:48:15 | 47 MB  
---|---|---  
Podbook (Coming Soon) | 00:00:00 | 00 MB  
  
### Crosspost

The podfic is also available on [tumblr](http://sansukhpodfic.tumblr.com/post/151268337510/we-are-pleased-to-announce-the-long-awaited) and will soon be available on the Audiofic Archive. Please see the accompanying tumblr post for all credits and attributions. Enjoy! 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Also, if you're interested in being a part of this massive, massive project, feel free to join us over at sansukhpodfic.tumblr.com


End file.
